Bloodlines (1986)
Plot Overview Frankie is given a bracelet by Jason, he says he rather needs her at home than in his business, but Frankie insists on being able to manage both. Sable is worried about Miles’ sleeping in the guest room, but Channing turns down any offer to help her. Channing tells Miles that she once was raped and that the abortion made her barren. Finally they reconcile. Miles has no idea that his wife is taking birth control pills. Fallon is frightened about Jeff's behavior toward Miles, she finally confides to Frankie that she doesn't know who is the father of her child. Sable is horrified about everything, especially about Miles’ sudden indifference towards his position and power. She talks to Channing and after being confronted with the whole story, too, suggests another examination. Jason decides to get rid of Cash. Monica doesn't want him to be fired for her sake, but Jason keeps pretending that he just doesn't want to have him in his project anymore. Sasha threatens Kolia because of him and Bliss. Kolia is very sad because he will have to leave this freedom and Bliss behind when he'll go back. Sable tells Jason about Channing and Miles and suggests he should give his son at least a seat on the board, but Jason sees through her and accuses her to pursue only her own interests. In Washington, Monica still refuses to be part of Jason's attempt to get Cash off the project. Cash is grateful, but then his wife turns up surprisingly. Adrienne Cassidy comes to Monica and makes clear that she'll fight harder than then for her husband. Monica assures in return that everything is over between Cash and her. Channing is told that she's perfectly able to conceive, but she swears Dr. Weaverly not to tell anybody. Frankie finally convinces Jason to hire her as chief of protocol due to her diplomatic skills. Sable is bewildered about Frankie’s and Jeff's behavior concerning the Fallon's baby and decides to find out what's behind it. She questions Dr. Weaverly about Channing. The doctor avoids a concrete answer, but slips concerning Fallon's state of pregnancy. Sable manages to get a glimpse at Fallon's file and finds out that "paternity is uncertain". Remembering the morning Fallon left in a rage for Denver, she figures out that Miles must be the father of Fallon's baby. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Georgann Johnson ... Dr. Waverly * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * William Tucker ... Tom * Diane Behrens ... Dona Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From September 5, 1986 to September 15, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; 28980 Cliffside Dr. (Malibu). Quotes * Sable Colby: It's bad enought that you and Channing are having problems already, but this, this war that you're having with Jeff, fighting in the pool like a couple of water rats, what is going on? Miles Colby: Why don't you ask Jeff, he started it. * Nikolai Rostov: I want to remember all of you, Bliss. To take part of you with me. Bliss Colby: Kolya... my sweet Kolya... * Jason Colby: I wanna be airborne in nintey minutes. Giving a party for the IMOS people back home tonight. The Russians are not invited.